Ali
Alisa Oliver Patterson, goes by Ali, was born in the town of Springfield, Missouri. Even though he was very fascinated with animals, his mom and dad didn't care about him all that much. Sure, they payed for his elementary school and educated him, but they barely paid attention to him most of the time. Ali always had a big sister that his parents never talked about, or even said her name, no matter how many times Ali begged to ask. Ali didn't even know his sisters name and how she disappeared, heck Ali didn't even see her in person, Ali also noticed there were no pictures of her in the house. His parents were catholic, and they would have a cross in the living room wall that Ali dearly hated. There mother and father would tell him to let go of the idea of animals and tell him there were far more important things in the world. Ali still would sneak off to the library to study about them. But, one day they moved to Oklahoma and got another job. Ali was upset but still continued to sneak off to study about animals. He met this girl named Essence Smith, they were good friends. There parents one day found out, and they were MAD. They dropped him off his school in Oklahoma and they moved soon to Ontario, on the border of Canada. They got a small house that was not nearly as big as there old one, Ali was very sad, but he made a few new friends at his new elementary school. He met this one girl in front of the school named Kaitlyn, they were good friends as well. He grew up a few years later and also got interested in dueling. He even bought his own Katana, and sword with birthday money. He got very good at it and trained in front of this creepy old forest that he heard many creepy rumors about, he mentioned it to his parents and all they said was, "I don't want to hear another word about this creepy forest, or animals, I want you to be more focused on school!" Ali reached his breaking point. He yelled at his parents, "Why can't you let me do what I want?! THIS IS TORTURE! I bet you did the same thing to my sister!" His mother slapped him and said, "You want to know about your sister so bad? Fine! Your sister was an evil daughter, she LOVED that forbidden forest, and she decided to go live in it. I think you can guess what happened to her!" His mother yelled. Ali was sure that his parents were gonna get rid of him, and one day, it happened. Ali and his parents were going to a store to buy stuff, but when they were finished, his parents just left him at the side of the road, It seemed as if they forgot he was even there. Broken from sadness and fear, he grabbed his teddy bear and ran into the woods, crying, without remembering anything about those, "creepy rumors". He supposed that in that forest he could at LEAST interact with animals. He soon found this pelican, and he somehow got what he was saying, the pelican took care of Ali for years and Ali named him Sir. Sir protected Ali from wolves and other animals. But strange things happened, when Ali tried to leave the forest, he couldn't leave it. Then, at night, zombies would come out, he encountered this one named Hunter that Ali hated, since he killed many people. Sir knew what to do and Ali and Sir found a home in the forest. Although Ali was stuck in a zombie filled forest, he was happy to finally interact with animals and use his dueling skills against the zombies.